An Assortment Of Drabble
by xrocksx
Summary: Drabble drabble drabble.
1. Anger

Random Cade stuff that's popped into my head. They're all super short. Might integrate some into a story or turn some into a one-shot. Maybe.

* * *

><p>I walk in just in time to see it. The reflected face of rage, her angry raised fist beating against the glass. She's so full of anger and adrenaline that she never once flinches as her fist connects with the hard cold surface repeatedly. She cracks it, breaks it. I'm frozen at first. One hit, two hit. That's when it cracks. Third hit, that's when I see her knuckles bruising. And that's when my body reacts, between the third blow and the start of the fourth blow. I walk toward her. "Jade," gurgles out of my throat.<p>

But she doesn't stop. She smashes her fist into the mirror until her reflection is a million tiny specs and her hand is bruised, cut, bloody.


	2. Stop

"You have to stop testing me. I'm not planning on leaving. I don't want to leave. So please stop pushing me, stop trying to see if I will, stop trying to prove a point. . .

Yes, sometimes people do leave because they're stupid. Often times they do. . .

. . . but sometimes they're pushed and pushed and twisted and bent and they break. And they have to leave so they can breathe long enough to glue themselves back together. . .

I won't. Even when you try to make me, even when you push. But please, just stop. Stop trying to push me away because it fucking hurts."


	3. Simple As That

I took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, trying to make my breathing normal again. I laid naked under a mess of blankets. Cat laid next to me. I turned my head to look at her. "Why did you let me?" I asked her, referring to the kiss that had sparked this.

"It felt good," she answered nonchalantly.

"But I'm a girl," I countered.

She shrugged. "I guess I like girls," she says to me with a smile on her face, sounding just as casual as if she had just told me her name was Cat Valentine.


	4. Two Can Play

I was angry. I was tired of being nice, sweet, forgiving, and patient. I put up with her, it, because I loved her, but mostly because I wanted her. I wanted her and it was nearly impossible to say no. Or it had been. I was fucking tired of it. I was angry now. I could be mean and cruel too. I knew it was petty and childish but I needed a distraction too. I needed to forget, to pretend, to get lost in someone else, even if just for a moment. Even if it was just physical, even if it didn't compare. Even if it was just a lie.

That's not all I wanted though. It was too much of a motivator to pretend that I didn't want someone else to make her jealous. To make her feel the same uncomfortable and painful writhe I felt in my stomach. That sickly feeling I got the nights she wouldn't stay over after we'd had sex, when she looked away or closed her eyes long enough to hide the love I saw in her, when I saw them together, when she refused to break up with him.


	5. Hit Me

Edit: I added and omitted somethings to this drabble.

* * *

><p>His fists clenched at his sides. I wished he would hit me. I deserved it. But he wouldn't. Boys weren't supposed to hit girls. It wasn't socially acceptable. And to him, it wasn't morally acceptable. If he were a girl, I would get slapped and I would deserve it. And maybe if he were a girl things would be different. Maybe he wouldn't be standing in front of me wanting to lay his hands on me. Maybe I wouldn't be wishing he would. Maybe he would be with her right now. Maybe they would be happy and their love never tainted by me.<p>

But he is a boy. And he was standing here. And I was here. And I did deserve it. And I did wish he would slap me. Or punch me even. Because I'd hurt him far worse than his fist ever could.

But he didn't. He just walked away.


	6. The Simple Things

Jade loved kissing Cat, feeling her hands on her and vice versa. She loved those moments when they would get lost in each other. Exploring their bodies as if they didn't already know every curve, bump, crease, inch of each other. But Jade also loved the simple moments she spent with Cat. The moments when she would stroke Cat's hair as they watched television, when they would try to beat each other in video games, when Cat smiled widely at her with food on her face. Yes, Jade loved the moments she spent with Cat in bed, against a wall or any flat surface, taking her to a high that made her see stars. But she treasured the moments when Cat took her to a different high and made her see stars by simply being with her.


End file.
